Leaving Hogwarts
by Quendy
Summary: It's with mixed emotions Lily, James and the rest of their friends leave Hogwarts for the last time. Oneshot.


I am Swedish, I am Amanda Swede, I am brilliant, you are brilliant, we are all brilliant. Support GivesMeHope!

Disclaimer: THIS IS AMANDA SPEAKING AND I DEFINITELY OWN HARRY POTTAH AND THIS IS WHY I WRITE FANFICTION. But it can't be fanfiction if I made the story up from the beginning, can it? … I confuse myself. Please read :]

Inspired by the song The Call – Regina Spektor

-------

The morning was sunny and brisk, the soft wind played outside and the trees swayed in the wind. The birds chirped, the bee's buzzed around the beautiful flowers and the lake was smooth. A perfect morning. Students were already walking around outside on the grounds despite the early hour, enjoying the good weather. It was that kind of morning that makes you happy, that fills you up with happiness and energy. If it had been any other day Lily Evans would have thought so too, but it wasn't any other day, it wasn't a normal day. It was the last day of term, and for Lily and her friends it was the last day ever at Hogwarts. The last day to wander around in the halls of the magnificent school, the last day to speak with the ghosts, the last day to flee from Peeves, the last day to throw food to the Giant Squid and to sit around the fire in the common room. The train wouldn't leave until the next morning, but it would leave early, there was no time to do anything before it departed.

They'd spent half their lives in the castle and now they were leaving. A part of their souls would stay at Hogwarts forever, their home. A whole new world waited for them, but not one of them felt ready.

Lily sat in her bed, looking down at the floor. She felt empty.

"Lils, lighten up." Dorcas tried and put a book (Famous witches trough the ages) she'd just skimmed trough back into Lily's little bookcase. "I understand and I feel the same, but sulking won't make things different."

Lily lifted her head and looked at the pretty brown haired girl. "I just… I can't believe we're actually leaving… This is my home… I don't want to leave Dorcas!"

Dorcas sighed and walked over to her friend. Sitting down beside the redhead she put her arm around Lily's shoulders. "I know. I know."

Lily leaned her head against Dorcas and sighed as well. She would miss Hogwarts so bad. She would miss its smell, the classes, the teachers and even Peeves. She would miss going to Hogsmeade and she would miss the parties in the common room. Life outside of school would be so different, so new and so scary.

"C'mon, let's go down and find Marlene, I'm sure I saw her earlier." Dorcas said with a small smile and tucked Lily's shoulder.

The two girls stood up and walked out of the now empty room. Everything was packed, only the furniture and Lily's books were left. She hadn't had the guts to pack them down; it would feel like the ultimate goodbye.

Walking into the Heads common room felt the same, almost. The air was different. Lily took in the paintings, the walls, the floor, the chairs, the bookcases and the beautiful fireplace, everything in red and gold, like it was the first time she saw the room. It wasn't that long ago she'd actually done so. She could remember happiness and being stunned by the magnificent room, but at the same time a tone of bitterness. At that time, in the beginning of the term, she'd been angry with James for making Head Boy, for ruining her happiness. Oh how things had changed over the year.

Lily bit her lip; she did not want to cry. She wasn't a wuss, she could handle it. At the same time she wanted to cry, she wanted to curl up in a couch and just let the tears run down her face. But no, she would stay strong. What would people say if she would break down?

The paintings in the rest of the castle were saying goodbye as well, all of them had their own special goodbyes, Lily noticed as she and Dorcas wandered down to the Great Hall. Some waved, some smiled, some simply stood there looking quite sad and some vocally bid them goodbye. It was sad, Lily thought. The two girls proceeded down the stairs.

* * *

"How are you holding up Moony? Still no tears?" Sirius smirked and ducked as a pillow came flying his way.

The Marauders were sitting in the seventh year's dorm, talking and most important of all, plotting.

"_Why _in the world would I cry? You're the cry baby here Pads." Remus shrugged.

"Hey hee-yyy, guys, no one here is a cry baby. Well, except for Peter." James said as he leaned back against the cold stone wall, holding a chocolate frog card in his hand.

"Hey!" Peter protested from his seat by the window.

"Kidding Pete, and can you all believe we actually collected these?" he added and waved the card. "They're not very interesting."

"If you ever insult my cards again I'll hex you." Sirius threatened and walked over to James, snatching the card from him. "They're interesting. And you look at them the wrong way, Jamsie-boy."

James arched an eyebrow. "Oh really."

"Yes. You're looking at them as if they were toys, fabricated to please little kids, when they really are little pieces of art."

"You're calling these cards art?"

Sirius shook his head. "You'll never appreciate the fine taste I've got James."

James sighed. "_Any_way, how about that plan of ours, is it any good?"

"I think so." Remus said from the bed he was lying on. "It has potential. We need to consider the hour, though, and the amount of people walking by. But, if I've calculated this correctly I think it'll work. It's definitely a good one."

"Definitely," Peter agreed.

"Well then gents, let's prepare ourselves." Sirius said. "This will be the last prank of the Marauders, let's make it magnificent and let's give Hogwarts something they'll never forget. Let's show them who's the masters of pranks, let's show them who really rule this school!"

* * *

Two hours before the last feast of the year the Marauders were all standing outside the Great Hall, lined up. As one man they all drew their wands and took a step closer to the doors. Behind them it was empty of both students and staff; Remus had fixed their time issue. The young men started with complicated spells and wand movements (well, at least three of them), all focused on their goal. Slowly the hall started to change. Tables, chairs, the ceiling, it all transformed with such speed it looked ridiculous. In a matter of ten minutes the whole room had changed and the boys looked pleased.

James smiled, as did Remus and Peter. Sirius on the other hand was not satisfied. "It needs something more…" he mused. And then a smile slowly spread across his handsome features. Without a word he pointed his wand at the wall across the room and uttered a non-verbal spell. "That will do it." Sirius smirked.

James nodded. "I think it will."

"Let's get out of here." Remus said, glancing around. "I don't want to get caught just yet."

"Just yet?" Sirius repeated.

"Yeah well there's just no chance we're getting away with this."

James and Sirius smirked. The boys put their wands back into their robes and retreated from the scene.

* * *

Marlene, Lily and Dorcas walked up to the castle. They were outside, they'd just spent half an hour by the lake, sitting under their favourite tree and talking memories. Memories they'd gotten during their time at Hogwarts. For example, how nervous they'd been when they first arrived, how they'd all gotten lost constantly the first week and that time when the Fat Lady had changed the password without telling anyone which meant that half Gryffindor had to wait outside for an hour before Dumbledore showed up and talked with her. It had been rather amusing.

As they approached the castle they spotted a lot of students standing in the entrance hall, looking at something in the Great Hall. The three girls looked at each other with the same worried expressions and started running.

It seemed like every student of Hogwarts was standing there, it was so packed. Lily usually didn't use her power as Head Girl often but this was pretty much an emergency. Almost. "I'm Head Girl, please let me trough!" she shouted, using her full authority that being Head Girl gave her. Students moved out of her and her friends' way. Being Head Girl really had it perks.

The scene that met them made Lily gasp. The Great Hall was a tropical paradise, complete with an island and on the other side of the room and text was blinking in red and gold. 'Courtesy of the Marauders'. The words changed colour and sparkled, and at the same time fireworks were going off right above it, forming a man with silver hair and glasses shaped like semi-full moons... Above it a bright blue sky and a sun shone down at them. Never had Lily seen anything like it. They'd gone too far this time.

"Oh Merlin, what have they done…" Marlene breathed.

"You know what? I think it's beautiful." Dorcas mused.

Lily turned around to stare at her friend. "Beautiful? They've completely ruined the Great Hall!"

Dorcas smiled warily. "I know, but it's their _last_ prank, Lily. It's beautiful."

"Oh stop being so sentimental." Lily huffed. "We need to find a teacher. Now."

An hour later both Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick had successfully removed the island and the ocean from the Great Hall. Both had been impressed by the fine magic, though, and agreed to leave the ceiling as it was, just for the evening. The words in the far back of the Hall had been proved to be extremely difficult to remove. You could still see them in faint cold and red, blinking slowly. The Marauders hadn't showed up till the feast was to begin, but when they did they were met with applause from the entire school. They all smiled proudly and walked over to the Gryffindor table looking rather smug.

"Hello lovely," James greeted Lily and squeezed in between Lily and Marlene.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "You're going to pretend like nothing?"

"What?" James frowned. Lily gestured at the walls, meaning the entire room. "Ooooh…"

"Yeah."

James put his arm around Lily and kissed the top of her head. "We had to do something spectacular Lils, it was our last prank." he whispered. "Please understand."

Lily melted. He always did that to her, made her melt. She both loved him and hated him for doing so. She looked up into his eyes, his beautiful hazel eyes, and he looked back into her emerald ones. "I understand." she said softly. Damn him and his eyes and wonderful voice.

He smiled. "Thank you."

Dumbledore's speech was the most touching speech Lily had ever heard. Half way trough it she felt her eyes tear up.

"I wish you all a wonderful summer, and I beg you to empty your heads; we'll fill them with useless nonsense next year again. Except for our seventh years, I strongly advise you to try to remember, since you won't be returning. I hope you've all had an eventful time here and I hope you leave Hogwarts with a lot of memories, both good and bad. Though, I believe you will all be leaving with mostly good memories, and I wish the good ones overweigh the bad if you have any." the old man smiled. "I wish you all the luck in the world in your journey, believe me, it has just begun. But beware, these are dark times; keep your friends and family close. I would like to make a toast in your honour, seventh years, and I wish you all the luck in the world. Now, I believe it's time for you all to go to bed. Remember, always bring a sugar quill with you, they might prove to be more helpful than you'd ever expect. Goodnight."

The hall burst out into applause.

Silent tears ran down Lily's face. She mentally cursed; she'd promised herself not to cry. James sat there beside her and whispered comforting words into her ear whilst gently squeezing her hand. The words that faintly blinked on the wall behind Dumbledore didn't help. All that talk about memories and dark times was truly sad, Lily thought. The only comforting thing the old man had said was about friends and family. Family… Even though her father was dead she still had a family. She had James and Mum. James was hers and she was his. He was her new family. She had him. And her friends, she would always have her friends. At least Marlene and Dorcas, she wasn't so sure about Sev… It had been many years since they'd been friends for real, but Lily still cared for him, she couldn't help it. But she had others, it would be alright, she hoped.

It was with a low spirit the seven Gryffindors walked up to the common room, James and Lily hand in hand, Sirius with his arms around both Marlene and Dorcas in a friendly matter and Remus and Peter walking beside them. Half way there the group split up; James and Lily were on their way to the Heads quarter. Lily smiled vaguely at her friends as they parted.

The pair made their way up the stairs to their common room.

The room was dark in the dim light from a single lamp shining. James pulled Lily after him and sat down in the couch in front of the fireplace, pulling Lily with him. She cuddled up at his side.

"I'm surprised you got away with it." Lily whispered.

James laughed. "I am too. I guess Dumbledore really likes us."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You were just lucky."

"Well, I know _I'm_ lucky. I mean, I've got you… I know that's not what you meant but I am extremely lucky…" he trailed off.

"James." Lily said.

"Yes?"

"You've got to stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?" James asked, confused.

"Stop making me blush." Lily said softly.

To that James had no answer, and a silence fell over the room, neither one of them broke it. Eventually they both drifted off to sleep, Lily still in James' arms.

* * *

The entrance hall was empty, only Lily stood there. As Head Boy and Head Girl Lily and James had gotten a special goodbye from the staff, a more personal farewell, and they were the last students left in the castle. Well, them and their friends who waited outside with a carriage. The Marauders hadn't got away with their deed, no, Professor McGonagall had indeed caught up with them earlier that morning and told them if this led to any other students being rebellious she would personally make the four of them pay dearly. Sirius had replied that if any other student showed that kind of behaviour he would _personally_ help them on their way to greatness.

James had been asked to stay a bit longer by Dumbledore who had something important - Lily didn't know what – to say. So Lily had walked down to wait for James.

As she stood there, alone, the sadness she'd felt earlier came back. The whole castle was saying goodbye, the walls, the armours and everything. It was something in the air, like a heavy sorrow, but also a light feeling of expectation and excitement. Something new lay ahead of them all, but that meant that they had to leave everything they loved behind. Lily wasn't sure if she wanted a new life. Of course, she wanted to be with James, but leaving the safety of Hogwarts for the last time felt strangely odd. To say goodbye one last time was not something she liked. In fact, she hated it. She hated knowing that she'd probably never set her foot in the castle ever again. She loved Hogwarts. She loved the mysterious castle with all its secret paths and rooms. She needed more time; she wasn't ready to leave, not yet. Why was it so hard, so incredibly hard to just let it go? Once again she felt the tears make their way down her cheeks. Letting go of something you love is never easy, Lily knew that, but this felt bigger than anything. The sorrow was almost as overwhelming as the one she'd felt when her father had passed away. She didn't _want_ to let go.

James found her like that, ten minutes later, crying uncontrollably in the middle of the hall. He simply walked over to her and put his arms around her. They stood there for a while, Lily crying and James holding her. She knew he understood, somehow he knew. Of course he knew, it was the same for him, wasn't it?

"Lilykins," James said quietly and wiped a tear from his own cheek. "Are you ready to go?"

Lily looked at him. He was sad as well, he was just as sad as she was. That did it, that little confirmation made all the difference. She wasn't alone to feel like that. It would be fine. "Yes. I… I think I am…" she said and blinked with wet eyelashes.

Together they walked out of the castle and sat down in the carriage with their friends. Lily threw a last look at Hogwarts, her home, before the carriage started to move. One last look, one last step in it halls and one last breath of its air, and for the last time they all left the school.

--------

Today, 31/10, is James and Lily's anniversary! Remember J.P + L.E 3

So, this is something I wrote months ago but never really had the courage to post. I found it yesterday and decided to fix it up before posting. I don't know about you, but _I _like it xD Excuse me for being full of myself. The story is inspired by the song The Call by Regina Spektor, a truly talented singer and a beautiful song. Please review, I want constructive critique! Help me improve! Also… if you review I'll give you lots of sugar quills, you never know when you might need one!

Thank you :)


End file.
